


If Love Is A Lie, Then Why Do We Need It?

by LahraTeigh



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha Natsu Dragneel, Alpha Rogue Cheney, Alpha Sting Eucliffe, Alpha/Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Changing Dynamic, Insecurity, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Multi, Omega Gray Fullbuster, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other, omegas purr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: They didn’t know a submissive Beta could change dynamic if a multi-bond didn’t already have an Omega.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Sting Eucliffe/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	If Love Is A Lie, Then Why Do We Need It?

Gray kept going from one room to another... he seemed lost and confused.

He couldn’t hear when his Mates asked him what was wrong. 

So the three watched from the lounge as their Mate paced from the kitchen, to the dining room, past them on the couch, and into the bedroom...and then back again. 

“I can’t watch this anymore.” Sting growled, getting upset from watching their stressed Mate. 

He stood up, stopping Gray as he was about to walk past. 

“Gray, c’mon. Tell me...tell us what’s wrong.” He whispered.

Gray whined, hesitantly looked up. 

“You, know how I’ve been feeling...’off’ lately?” He said, biting his lip. 

Sting frowned but nodded. 

“Yeah, okay... well...I didn’t know this. But. A submissive Beta can actually change to an Omega if there isn’t already one in the bond.” He rushed, laughing nervously. 

The three gaped. 

Gray closed his mouth, taking their silence as rejection. 

Natsu jumped from the couch.  
“You’re an Omega?” He asked.

Gray gulped and nodded. 

A smile spread across Natsu’s lips. 

“You’re amazing Gray!” He said, lifting the (Now) Omega into a bone-crushing hug. 

Rogue and Sting smiled proudly. 

“You’re not upset?” Gray mumbled, looking to the three Alphas in front of him. 

“Of course not.” Rogue said, rubbing his hand down Gray’s arm until they were holding hands, kissing his forehead.

Gray smiled, sighing with relief.  
He rest his head on Rogue’s shoulder.  
“Fuck.” He mumbled.  
“I was so worried.” He sobbed.

Sting chuckled, kissing the top of his head. 

Natsu tucked his head into Gray’s neck. 

Gray purred, blushing when his Mates looked to him. 

“Well, that’s cute.” Sting mumbled, pulling his three Mates onto the lounge. 

“Who wants tea?” Rogue asked, standing up again. 

Three hands shot up. 

He nodded, walking to the kitchen. 

Sting shuffled Gray into Natsu’s lap.  
“I’ll go help him, you two pick a movie. Something scary.” 

Natsu rubbed his face against the Omega’s.  
“Is it really alright, Natsu?” The Omega asked after a while, looking to his Alpha.

“Of course it is...” Natsu frowned, running his hand through Gray’s hair.  
“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Gray bit his lip, and shrugged.  
“Just over thinking.” He mumbled, tucking his face into Natsu’s chest. 

Natsu kissed his head.  
“Well don’t.” 

Sting and Rogue re-entered the room, each handing one of the mugs to their Mates.

Natsu and Gray mumbled their thanks and shuffled over to give the other two space.

Gray sat between Sting and Rogue, his head falling to one side as he started to doze off. 

One of his Mate’s chuckle as his half empty cup of tea was gently removed from his hands. 

“We should all get to bed.” Came Rogue’s voice before Gray was lifted off the lounge, and soon placed of their shared bed.

He felt one of his Mate’s lay down beside him. 

He started to purr.


End file.
